


Messages

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick finds out about Grissoms hearing loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

Nick placed the receiver back in its cradle and tried to process the information that he just heard. Grissom's otologist had called to reschedule his pre-surgery appointment. 

Nick racked his brain trying to remember just what an otologist specialized in. He looked over at Grissom's computer. He should just leave a quick note and get out of here. Obviously, Gris didn't want them to know or they would by now. 

But then Grissom wasn't known to share.

Tentatively, he reached out and turned on the monitor. He'd just do a quick search and then get out of there. His hands flew across the keyboard and after a few moments he found a promising link. He pulled the chair closer to the desk and sat down to read. 

Twenty minutes later, he'd discovered that an otologist was an ear doctor and that the surgery was mostly likely for otosclerosis 

Grissom was losing his hearing.

Frowning, Nick pushed back from the desk. He would've never known if it weren't for the phone call. 

This wasn't something someone should go through alone.

Nick jotted down the message and made a copy for himself. Grissom wasn't going to, if he had anything to say about it.


End file.
